tsukiutafandomcom-20200223-history
Hajimari no Haru (Mini-drama)
( ) ( ) |romajisongtitle = Mini-drama |kanjisongtitle = ミニドラマ |englishsongtitle = Mini-drama |producer = N/A |release = February 28, 2014 |previous1 = |next1 = }} Translation 00:04 HARU: Today’s weather is really good~ Oh, Iku’s running! He’s so fast~ As you’d expect of him. Now then, I needto get ready too. Starting from this morning I have a job together with Hajime. Hajime is… I think he’s still sleeping. Even though he’s not the type to oversleep, it seems like he came home last again yesterday. I’ll go see if we can eat breakfast together or not. Yosh! Okay~ Then I’ll do my best today as well like always~ HAJIME: *yawn* HR: You look really sleepy. HJ: Honestly, I’m extremely tired. HR: Though I can kind of tell by looking at you, you came back very late yesterday didn’t you? HJ: The meeting dragged on for ages, I only came home after 12. HR: Uwaa… You’ve worked hard. That’s right, yesterday morning you also mentioned before that the endorsement you’re doing for that woman’s make up brand has finally decided to start shooting the first commercial. I’m guessing that’s why you had that meeting? HJ: Yeah. It seems like their requests are quite high, the producer and visual director’s discussion was super intense. *yawn* I hope they don’t want to make me wear some really weird clothes or make up. HR: Ha ha ha, do your best, Hajime. This is an important job. HJ: I know that. Ah, they’re calling for us. HR: Oh, let’s get going. Then, although we’re not going to school today, we have to concentrate on being Six Gravity’s Mutsuki Hajime and Yayoi Haru~ Let’s keep working hard til the very end~ HJ: Understood, let’s go. 02:51 HJ: Sendagaya station, as fast as possible please. *sigh* HR: Dear me. Thanks for your hard work, Hajime. HJ: Same to you. HR: Ahh, the recording went on for longer than we expected. Maybe it was because we had to wait for a long time after the equipment broke? HJ: Well, nothing we could do about it. We’re a bit short on time, but we should be able to make up for it. We’re the last ones, the others should already be at the place. HR: They should be. Ah, it’s a LINE message* from manager Tsukishiro-san – “I’ll wait for you in front of the elevators in the hall of the fourth floor of the building.” Here. HJ: Hm? Ah, I also received it. Didn’t he mention it before, I feel like I’ve heard of this building’s name. HR: Oh, as expected of the leader! It’s not that I forgot what Tsukishiro-san said, but I heard it’s the building of the magazine that gave us an interview after we’d just debuted. If you think about it, from then to now, it’s been one year. We’ve changed compared to back then. HJ: Roger. Ah, right, Haru. HR: Hm, what is it? HJ: Do you have an outline of the interview? HR: I do. I’ve downloaded it to my phone, it’s on here. Is online okay? HJ: That’s fine, send it to me. HR: Okay~ How strange, Hajime, we’re about to start the interview but you’re only going over it now. HJ: Recently it’s started to be really busy, I’m suddenly getting more work and it’s getting difficult to get prepared in advance. HR: Yeah. Though we’re pretty new idols, being so busy is a good thing. HJ: True. HR: But the one with the most work is Hajime, outside of that you’re still good at being the leader, it must be difficult. Ah, I found it. Um… Okay, I’ll send it to you now. I’ll send it together with the summary of the magazine I still have, you’ll want to look at it beforehand. HJ: Thanks for that. HR: Hajime? HJ: Hmm? HR: The others gave me some things to eat before, do you want some? It’s good to eat something beforehand. HJ: What do you have? HR: Onigri, sandwiches, bread, coffee… there’s a lot of stuff! HJ: Sandwiches then. HR: Okay, understood~ Then what should I eat… Ah, Hajime? HJ: Huh? HR: I wasn’t finished just now. Even though you’re busy, you’re tired, you do your best. I want to do as much as I can to help you. If there’s anything you need help with just tell me, you don’t need to hold back. HJ: That’s right, even if you didn’t say that, I didn’t plan for you to be doing nothing anyway. You can prepare for work too, Haru. HR: Uwaa~ How scary~ Alright then, I’ll prepare my best. Ha ha. HJ: Ah, also. HR: Hm? HJ: Because you can say embarrassing stuff without your appearance changing one bit, I want you to make sure that Koi doesn’t say anything careless. HR: Ah ha ha ha… 07:11 HJ: There have been a lot of changes since our debut, for one we’re working a lot more. HR: I’ve been thinking about this a lot recently. Just after our debut our main aim was to practise singing, or practise dancing whenever we could, but recently it’s the complete opposite… Actually it isn’t an exaggeration to say our work has expanded a lot more than you’d expect, we’re really happy about that. HJ: Our most recently activity? Ah, just now we were taking promotional photos for the single, my duet CD with this guy. HR: In the beginning there was a bit of a problem with the equipment, so it took up a bit of time. HJ: We’re very sorry that we came quite late. And now that we’ve started our duet series, each song that’s presented is very different to the ones before, it’s quite amazing to see. HR: That’s right. For instance, for the promotions of our first CD the two of us wore bright and luxurious kimonos. HJ: Ah, wearing those clothes, didn’t you think it was inconvenient or difficult? HR: Ha ha ha, it was quite difficult! The clothes themselves were pretty heavy. HJ: It was very hot underneath the lighting. HR: I still remember that Hajime is sensitive to the heat, after the photoshoot finished it was a rare sight to see him look so worn out. Ha ha. HJ: Next is how we normally are with the members? That’s right… 09:15 HJ: Thank you for your hard work. HR: Yes, thank you very much! Then, we’ll be going first. Both: *sigh* HJ: Now we can finally catch a break. HR: We should be able to, Tsukishiro-san said that… Arata and Aoi have a stage play performance, so he’s going to send them, but he’s sorry that we’ve been left entirely to ourselves over here. HJ: Understood, though if we’re left to take care of ourselves it’s not a problem. HR: Yeah. “For you to help the six of us out is very difficult work,” is what I’ll reply back to him with. HJ: Please do. Do you want to sit? HR: Okay, this resting room is very comfortable. That’s right, I’ll send that reply to him while we rest a while. Okay, sending~ With our work over now, it should be okay for us to head straight back to the dorms as soon as we can. HJ: Alright~ *yawn* HR: Good work today~ HJ: It was a bit tiring. Not only on my body, there was a lot of trouble all over the place, and we were running around everywhere. Ahh… I’ve decided, on the next day off I’m going to sleep the entire day. HR: Ha ha, do your best~ HJ: …You seem like you still have some energy. HR: It’s because I’m not like Hajime who has all these individual jobs. HR: Hmm~? But I heard that you started shooting a drama last month, you’re getting busy too. HR: Mm… who knows. Though you say that, I’ve never done anything like this before, so it’s a bit hard to imagine how it’ll turn out. Even so, I’ve decided I’m just going to have to do a good job. (???) HJ: Well that’s fine then. HR: Yep~ HJ: What kind of story is it? HR: …How unusual. HJ: Huh? What is? HR: No, I was just thinking that it’s rare to see you chatting like this at school. Whenever you get the time, you’re pretty much just sleeping… HJ: Leave it, it’s not like I go to sleep just like that. (???) HR: No, you do- HJ: I don’t. HR: Alright, alright. Then I won’t mention it. You’re the type of person to not say much anyway though, so it was a bit strange. HJ: Mm… I guess so. My mind is completely filled with work, but once in a while I’ll say this kind of thing. It’s good to occasionally relax and talk about some mindless things, and to give your mind some space to rest. HR: Though I understand what you’re trying to say… you ended up saying that my work is mindless… HJ: I’m not looking down on you, it’s only because it’s not my own job that I can enjoy it like this. HR: It seems like you were looking forward to it though… HJ: Not just only me, don’t worry about that. Arata and Koi are planning to record it and then everyone is going to gather and enjoy watching and making fun of you together. *evil chuckle* HR: U- uwaaa… I shouldn’t have asked! That’s the worst way to enjoy it!!! HJ: Well, I’m really looking forward to it, Haru-san. Heh. 13:35 HJ: I’m back. …! Thank you for welcoming me back, Kuroda. Didn’t I tell you that you that it’s dangerous to run up though? Be careful I don’t kick you. *sigh* Tomorrow is… Ah, we’re shooting the photos for the fanclub magazine in the morning tomorrow? Starting from eight in the morning, and if you include the time it takes to prepare, I’ll have to get up at half past six. I’ll set my alarm… I really hope that I don’t have to use this thing and I can get up normally. Ah? What is it now, Kuroda? Ah, idiot- you’re heavy- don’t get up… Ah ha, seriously. So then this is what they call “animal therapy”? It feels like you’re getting even bigger, holding you like this is comfortable. Today’s tasks as Six Gravity’s Mutsuki Hajime are finished… From now on til when I get out of bed tomorrow I’m just Mutsuki Hajime. But even though I said that, all I want to do now is sleep. *sigh* Today’s work is already over, tomorrow there’ll be new jobs to do… But for now I’ll first forget all of that, right, Kuroda? Ah ha. Yeah. Then… goodnight. External links *imaginative wanderings - Translation Category:Yayoi Haru (mini-dramas) Category:Mutsuki Hajime (mini-dramas)